Joyeux Noël ou le comble de l'ironie
by Elena Grape
Summary: Toujours seul, toujours dans l'ombre, tel est le leitmotiv de Severus Rogue, quinze ans. Et pourtant, en ce soir de Noël, il prévoit les choses différemment. Cette année, il rencontre Lily, en cachette, un peu avec un goût d'interdit, pour qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Ce sera leur Noël à eux, rien qu'à eux deux.


**Joyeux Noël, ou le comble de l'ironie.**

Severus était impatient. Après tout, il attendait ça tous les ans. Voir sa Lily, lui offrir son cadeau, la faire sourire, et recevoir le sien en retour. Et puis le plus important, être avec elle. Uniquement avec elle.

Car à Poudlard, ils n'étaient jamais seuls. La plupart du temps, il y avait Alice, la meilleure amie de Lily, et même d'autres camarades. Il n'aimait pas ça. Voir sa meilleure amie avoir d'autres amis, alors que lui n'en avait pas, cela lui faisait mal. C'était égoïste de penser ça, mais il avait toujours peur qu'elle finisse par se lasser de lui, et qu'elle aille ailleurs.

Et par ailleurs, il entendait Potter. C'était le pire, il le détestait. Et voir que sa Lily commençait à sympathiser avec lui le mettait hors de lui. Quoique sympathiser était un grand mot. Elle ne l'insultait plus dès qu'elle le voyait, c'était déjà ça.

Elle lui avait dit de venir vers minuit, dans sa chambre. Ils se voyaient en cachette, car même si les Evans étaient tolérants, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Noël ou non. Il allait donc attendre que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, ensuite il monterait par la gouttière et entrerait dans sa chambre. Aucun obstacle ne pouvait le faire s'arrêter. Pas même ses parents, et surtout pas ses parents en fait. Son père serait devant la télévision, une bière à la main en train d'insulter des joueurs du foot. Severus se demandait s'il connaissait la signification de Noël, ou même s'il se souvenait que c'était ce soir. Mais à vrai dire, il ne voulait même pas le savoir, de peur de la réponse.

Quant à sa mère, elle serait sûrement dans sa chambre, essayant d'oublier la vie horrible qu'elle avait offerte à son fils.

Joyeux Noël.

C'était pour ça que Severus attendait ce soir là avec impatience. Il allait avoir un beau Noël, dont il allait garder de bons souvenirs.

Il avait vérifié vingt fois s'il n'avait pas oublié le cadeau, s'il était bien emballé et si le petit mot était encore bien accroché. Puis, vers vingt heures, il choisit ses vêtements et alla se laver.

Il trembla de froid lorsque l'eau à peine tiède s'écoula sur lui. Son père avait dû prendre toute l'eau chaude, encore une fois. Mais tant pis, c'était largement suffisant pour ce soir.

Il se frotta énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette, espérant qu'ils seront secs quand il devrait sortir. Puis il mit son pantalon noir, le seul qui ne soit pas troué, et sa seule chemise blanche convenable. Il se trouvait bien, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il descendit au salon et ne vit que son père allongé dans le canapé, ivre mort. Aucune trace de sa mère. Il remonta alors à l'étage, et ouvrit doucement la porte menant à la chambre parentale. Comme il l'avait deviné, sa mère était allongée sous les draps, en boule. Il eut un poids dans l'estomac, et s'installa sur le rebord du lit.

« Maman ? »

Cette dernière ne bougea pas immédiatement, avant de se retourner vers son fils.

« Sev ? »

Il sourit et lui caressa la bras. Comme si c'était lui l'homme de la maison, du haut de ses quinze ans. Et que son père se trouvait en bas, dans un état lamentable.

« Joyeux Noël.

_Joyeux Noël mon chéri, en espérant que le prochain soit mieux que celui là … ou en tout cas moins pire. »

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas faire attention à son cœur qui s'écrasait dans sa poitrine.

Il se leva du lit, pas vraiment rassuré de laisser sa mère toute seule. Mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et c'était peut être égoïste de penser ça, mais il avait besoin de voir Lily. Pour se changer les idées, et pour se prouver qu'il était vraiment ami avec elle. Qu'elle tenait à lui, tout simplement.

Il sortit de la chambre aussi discrètement qu'il était entré et remonta dans sa chambre sans faire attention aux ronflements de son père.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Encore trois longues heures avant d'aller rejoindre sa belle. Il grogna. Pourquoi c'était aussi long ? S'il avait eu un bon réveillon de Noël, comme dans toutes les familles normales, le temps serait passé largement plus vite.

_Mais tu n'as pas une famille normale Severus._

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en pensant à ça. Un père alcoolique au chômage, une mère qui enchaînait les petits boulots pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et qui pour couronner le tout, était dépressive. La vie que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir.

Les vieux ressorts de son lit lui firent mal au dos, et il se résigna à se relever et s'asseoir sur le sol, contre le lit. Trois heures interminables.

L'unique horloge de la maison sonna douze fois, réveillant le jeune homme. Il s'était bêtement assoupi, sachant que le temps passerait plus vite. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il devait être chez Lily à l'heure qu'il était. Il se leva rapidement, trop rapidement puisque cela lui donna la tournis. Mais rien à faire. Il mit ses chaussures de Poudlard, l'une de ses seules paires à vrai dire, prit son sac en bandoulière où se trouvait son cadeau et courut dans les escaliers.

Il détestait les gens en retard alors, tout logiquement, il détestait être en retard. Il prit sa veste sur le porte manteau et sortit de la maison sans demander son reste.

Le froid lui fouetta le visage et il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste, puis se mit en route vers la maison des Evans. Elle n'était pas très loin mais le chemin lui parut affreusement long. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Et c'était là.

Il arriva devant la maison de son amie et soupira de soulagement en voyant que les lumières du salon étaient éteintes. À vrai dire, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf celle de Lily. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avança discrètement et fit en sorte de ne pas faire craquer la neige et ne pas laisser trop de marques de ses pas. Ce qui n'était pas du tout gagné. Il s'approcha de la maison, se retrouvant près de la gouttière qui l'aiderait à atteindre la chambre de sa belle.

Il s'assura que son sac était bien en place et commença l'ascension de la maison. Il fit attention à ne pas glisser et surtout à ne rien casser. Il avait beau avoir sa baguette sur lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir s'il lui arrivait malheur. Il grimpa petit à petit, très prudemment, et heureusement, il arriva sain et sauf à la fenêtre de Lily.

Il toqua trois petits coups, espérant qu'elle l'avait entendu. Ce fut le cas.

Elle ouvrit rapidement sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer le jeune garçon.

« Sev, chuchota-t-elle en l'aidant à enjamber la fenêtre, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié.

_Je n'aurais jamais oublié ça Lily. Et il n'est que minuit sept je te ferais remarquer. »

Ils rigolèrent avant de baisser le ton, les parents de la jeune fille n'étant pas loin, et surtout pas au courant.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à sortir de chez toi un soir de Noël ?

_Tu sais très bien que non. »

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'elle ne s'approche de lui et l'entoure de ses bras. Il rougit, pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Mais il ne se plaignait pas d'en recevoir quelques rares fois, au contraire.

« On ne va pas avoir une baisse de moral le jour de Noël quand même ?

_Certainement pas. »

Lily ricana à la réponse de son ami, toujours aussi discrètement. Et Severus se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. Il était dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. D'ordinaire, leurs étreintes ne duraient pas plus de quelques secondes, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi bien de toute sa bien. L'étreinte était rassurante, le parfum de la jeune fille venait lui titiller les narines pour son plus grand plaisir et il sentait ses cheveux lui caresser la joue. Son cœur s'emballa, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et la jeune fille s'éloigna, au plus grand regret du Serpentard. Elle lui fit un immense sourire avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de sortir un énorme paquet.

Il se demanda un instant si le cadeau qu'il avait choisi allait lui plaire. Il y avait peut être mis moins d'argent que d'autres, mais il y avait mis beaucoup plus d'amour et de travail. Et il espérait de toute cœur que ça lui plairait.

Mais quand il vit l'énorme paquet que la rouquine lui tendait, il se demanda vraiment si son cadeau à lui serait à la hauteur de l'espérant de son amie.

« Tu ouvres le tien avant ? Proposa-t-elle.

_Si tu veux. »

Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille. Le matelas était confortable, ce qui changeait du lit de sa chambre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui mit le paquet dans les mains.

« J'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire.

_Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne me plaise pas. Si ? »

Elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules et attendit avec impatience qu'il ait fini d'ouvrir son cadeau.

Il finit de déchirer le paquet et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le cadeau que Lily lui avait fait.

« Les grandes potions d'Asie. Tu avais remarqué que j'avais flashé dessus à Fleury et Bott la dernière fois hein ?

_Je te connais par cœur Sev. »

Il lui fit un énorme sourire et alla chercher son cadeau dans sa sacoche. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'était pas cassé lors de l'ascension de la maison, même avec les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait posé dessus.

Il tendit le paquet à sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci le prit avec un large sourire. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et finalement, découvrit un petit flacon. Il était rempli d'un liquide rosé, et même s'il était plutôt petit, il était très chic.

« Je peux déjà te dire que le flacon est très beau.

_Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas créé ce qu'il y avait la dedans. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Avait elle bien entendu ?

« Tu … tu as fait la potion à l'intérieur ? »

Elle dévissa délicatement le bouchon de la petite fiole et le porta à ses narines. Elle le sentit et ferma les yeux, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Le parfum qui en sortait était magnifique. Un mélange de toutes les odeurs que la jeune fille adorait, et elle était sûre que son meilleur ami avait fait exprès. C'était là tout le charme du cadeau.

Un parfum de rose, de gâteau au chocolat, de feu de cheminée, de parchemin … Cela aurait pu donner une odeur horrible une fois mélangés, mais cela faisait une harmonie parfaite, quelque chose qui la définissait parfaitement. Et Severus avait réussi.

« Oh merci Sev !

_J'étais sûre que ça te plairait.

_Si ça me plaît ? Évidemment idiot ! C'est le cadeau que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'offrir.

_C'est sûr. Vu comment Potter est une bouse de dragon en potion, il t'aurait offert un parfum donnant de l'urticaire. »

Mais au lieu d'éclater de rire comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille n'eut qu'un timide sourire.

« Oh tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça en potion.

_Cela reste Potter.

_Potter n'a rien à voir là dedans. De toute façon il ne m'a pas offert de potion.

_Il t'a offert quelque chose ? »

Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. À chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet fâcheux, cela finissait en grande dispute et en quoi Potter n'était qu'une sale pourriture qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Et si Severus apprenait qu'il lui avait, en effet, offert un cadeau et qu'en plus de ça, elle l'avait remercié dans une lettre, il n'allait pas apprécier. Du tout. Même si le mot était « Merci Potter. N'attends cependant rien en retour. »

Mais de toute façon, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était assez grande pour décider de ses faits et gestes.

Elle tourna la tête, ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Ses parents étaient en plus à côté, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'ils découvrent que Severus était dans sa chambre, sans leur accord.

« Sev, on n'est pas ici pour parler de Potter d'accord ?

_Tu as raison, on fête notre Noël. »

Il avait bien insisté sur le notre. C'était vrai, c'était son moment privilégié avec sa Lily. Et il ne laisserait sûrement pas cet idiot de Potter le gâcher.

Pour détourner le sujet, elle porta une nouvelle fois le flacon à son nez, et huma l'odeur. Le parfum était vraiment parfait. Magique.

« Merci vraiment Sev. C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait. »

Il ne sut quoi dire, et fit quelque chose qu'il regretta, dès l'instant où il eut commencé à le faire.

Il se pencha rapidement vers elle et l'embrassa.

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille. Et il était heureux que ce soit Lily. Mais il savait que c'était une erreur, du moins elle allait l'interpréter comme ça. Pour lui, c'était sincère, il l'aimait vraiment et il avait envie de lui dire. Et même s'il se voilait la face, il espérait qu'elle allait lui dire la même chose.

Grossière erreur.

« Non mais Severus ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit enfin ! »

Une fois qu'elle l'eut poussé et qu'elle se fut levée du lit. Elle était en colère, et le rouge de ses joues jurait avec ses cheveux roux. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient maintenant deux lasers émeraudes, et Severus sut alors à quel point ce qu'il avait fait été nul.

Il avait agi comme un crétin de Gryffondor, aussi crétin que Potter lui même.

« Severus, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Je ne sais pas !

_Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la joie et de l'alcool que tu as dû boire avant de venir ici ... »

Mais elle savait que ce n'était rien de tout ça. Elle n'osait juste pas se l'avouer. En plus, elle avait complètement oublié ses parents, et elle s'était donc mise à hurler.

« Lily, essaya Severus.

_Non. On oublie ça.

_Lily, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la joie ou l'al...

_Lily ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? »

C'était le père de cette dernière qui avait parlé. Et vu les bruits qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur, il devait sûrement s'être levé à cause des éclats de voix, prêt à venir dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Severus sauta hors du lit et sans même prendre son sac, il ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Sev … ils ne diront rien.

_Non c'est bon. »

Il ne prit même pas le temps de remettre son manteau, et il sauta par la fenêtre.

« Severus, reviens ! »

Il n'entendit rien, ou plutôt il fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Il atterrit violemment sur le sol, et sa cheville craqua. Il retint un cri, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer plus encore.

De sa fenêtre, Lily l'observa atterrir et retint elle même un cri. Elle ferma la fenêtre juste à temps, avant que son père entre dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

_Je hum … révisais ma Métamorphose.

_A une heure du matin. »

Elle ne répondit même pas, sachant qu'elle allait s'enfoncer encore plus. À la place, elle se coucha dans son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Puis quand son père referma la porte, la laissant ainsi seule, elle ferma la yeux violemment pour se retenir de pleurer.

Son début de soirée avait été magique, mais Severus avait tout gâché. À croire que l'amitié fille/garçon n'existait pas.

Severus ne s'arrêta qu'une fois enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait affreusement mal à sa cheville, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait tout gâché. Absolument tout. Il avait agi stupidement et il était incapable de savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il avait fait une connerie, probablement la plus grosse qu'il ait jamais faite, mais Lily était prête, apparemment, à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait fait ça, c'était parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'aimait, au plus profond de son âme, et il ne pouvait plus la regarder comme une amie, se comporter comme un ami. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui.

Mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Et il avait réellement pris conscience de ça aujourd'hui.

Le pire Noël de sa vie.


End file.
